


Beneath the shadow of the darkened spire

by Ailuen



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Kingsman (Movies), World of Warcraft
Genre: Alternate Universe - World of Warcraft Fusion, Crossover, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-03-08 11:37:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13457442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ailuen/pseuds/Ailuen
Summary: 这是一个魔兽背景下的梅Q拉郎，我终于把冷中之冷搞到一起啦。KSM剧情接金圈，有改动，魔兽的时间线在4.01灾变前夕。内有大量私设，可能会ooc，关于魔兽的设定大多是我瞎掰不要在意，就当暴雪爸爸又吃了一回书（x是BE！是BE！是BE！角色死亡预警！





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 对设定很迷茫的旁友可以点这里→梅老师带您环游暴风城 https://weibo.com/2285941365/GnjvLiAvj?type=comment#_rnd1530453574213

_Puzzle Box of Yogg-Saron_ whispers: Beneath the shadow of the darkened spire, there is no light, no mercy, only void, and the chaos within.

  
**尤格萨隆的谜之匣** 悄悄对你说： 在黑色尖塔的阴影之下，没有圣光，没有怜悯，只有虚空和混沌充斥其中。

* * *

 

 一场审判正在进行。  
  
暴风要塞议事厅穹顶高悬，这间被暂时充作审判庭的房间里挤满了前来旁听的人群。白银之手的圣骑士和军情七处的特工分踞两旁，大厅中间则被暴风城的工匠、商贩、农民，甚至还有来自紫罗兰城的法师们占据。随着大主教本尼迪塔斯走进大厅，人群渐渐安静下来。  
  
“今天在这里将要进行一场特殊的审判。刚刚结束的战争对所有圣光的子民们都是一场灾难，我们都承受了失去亲人和朋友的哀痛，但我们不应该被这样的黑暗吞噬。一位年轻人，在伤痛之下做出了错误的选择。今天将公开审判他犯下的罪责，在圣光面前聆听他的忏悔。”

本尼迪塔斯朝卫兵点点头，“传被告上庭。”  
  
四个暴风城卫兵从地牢通向大厅的门里走出来，中间押着一位穿着简单麻布袍的年轻人。除了通常囚犯身上的手铐脚镣，他的脖子上还戴着一个抑制魔法与声音的特制项圈。年轻囚犯的表情平静而冷漠，没有大主教所期待看到的忏悔，也没有好奇的旁听群众们所期待看到的懦弱。卫兵们押着他走向审判席，在得到大主教的示意后，跟在卫兵们身后的一名法师解除了那位年轻人颈上的声音禁制。  
  
“乔弗里·布斯罗伊德，”大主教念出了他的名字。审判席上的囚犯脸上闪过微妙的厌恶，似乎很不习惯听到自己公民档案上记录的名字。

“自称‘Q’，前军情七处法师。你被控犯下盗窃、研究禁术、亵渎尸体等罪行。具体罪行如下：盗窃被封存的前肯瑞托法师克尔苏加德研究笔记；未经允许在暴风城内研究被禁止的死灵法术；并试图——”他停顿了一下，似乎是为了让旁听的群众更好的注意他接下来的话。“并试图对已故白银之手骑士团大法师梅林使用。”  
  
大厅陷入了一瞬间的安静，紧接着，人群就像水滴入滚烫的热油一样沸腾起来。人们纷纷冲到旁听席边缘，高声地尖叫咒骂着，向囚犯不断地挥舞捏紧的拳头。有人试图翻过栏杆冲向审判席，但被反应迅速的卫兵拦下，他仍挥舞着拳头呐喊“烧死他！以圣光的名义！！”混乱骤然爆发，人们高喊着圣光试图现在就惩处这个玷污战争英雄尸体的罪人，卫兵们拦住了普通百姓却拦不住白银之手的圣骑士。一位年轻的圣骑带着破碎的哭喊举起了他闪烁着银光的战锤，“圣光在上！你怎么敢这样对梅林！”一道圣光从Q的头顶降下，不同于以往治愈他时的温柔，耀眼的金色光柱烧灼着，降罪于这具已然堕落到黑暗里去的躯体。在圣光落下的同时，旁边军情七处旁听席上的一名特工腾地站起，捏紧的拳头与绷直的身体像极了即将咆哮出口的野兽，只不过他的愤怒不是对准庭上，而是朝着那名年轻的圣骑士。旁边的年长男子及时将那名特工拉住，带着眼里压抑住的愤怒对他不赞同地轻轻摇头。圣光无情地灼烧着Q，他只能用拷在一起的双手紧紧握住栏杆，堪堪维持住自己的体面，不至于狼狈地被击倒在审判台上。

“永远不要以圣光的名义进行审判，人类与其他种族只不过是圣光的使用者，我们并不能代表圣光的意志。而圣光本身也不是神灵，只是宇宙中存在的一种能量。”他居然模糊地想起了梅林曾经对他说过的话，而他现在的处境是对这句话最讽刺的注解。  
  
“安静！”大主教不得不用上圣光的力量来平息混乱，卫兵也终于暂时没收了圣骑士的武器，将他按回旁听席。酷刑暂停，Q扶着栏杆不住地喘息，被圣光刺痛的模糊的视线扫视着激愤的人群。白银之手，是为了他们的大魔法师来向他兴师问罪；市民，是为了他们被亡灵天灾摧残过的家园；紫罗兰城的法师，Q虚弱地轻蔑地笑了，他们是来观看当初那个背弃议会选择效忠国王的小学徒的笑话。那七处的人呢。Q模模糊糊地看到了007喷射着怒火的双眼和M紧紧拦住特工的手。  
  
“对于这些指控，你有什么话要说，乔弗里·布斯罗伊德？”大主教在法庭平静下来之后继续主持审判。

Q平稳着自己呼吸，轻轻地回答。“梅林不相信圣光，圣光也没能救得了他。所以我来救他。用我自己的办法。”旁听席上爆发了第二次混乱，人们仿佛要扑到Q身上，想亲手掐断他的喉咙。多亏卫兵们的及时镇压，一些人被拽了出去，以免他们扰乱法庭。  
  
一场可笑的审判。Q冷眼看着这场闹剧。这场不符合法律与程序的审判，没有控诉人，没有辩护人，只有一位充当法官的大主教，群情激愤的暴风城公民，和一群想杀了他给梅林赎罪的圣骑士。

大主教刚刚传召的证人正在讲述抓获Q的过程，“议会监测到他的魔法波动就立刻派出一个法师小队，在梅林私宅的地下室里发现了他。”来自肯瑞托议会的法师显示了一个幻像。“我们冲进去的时候及时地打断了他的施法，法阵中央梅林的尸体，施法材料以及地下室里粘滞腐化的魔法气息均可说明犯人曾试图用死灵法术复活梅林。”

“感谢圣光你们及时赶到，”大主教微微鞠躬向议会法师表达谢意，“没有让他来得及玷污大法师的尸体。”  
  
确实感谢他们的及时闯入，Q讽刺地想。感谢他们及时地打断了他还未成形的法术，没有让他被冲昏了的头脑搞出来的法阵破坏梅林的身体。证人还在喋喋不休地讲着，Q感到了厌倦，他只想尽快结束这场闹剧。  
  
“你是否对以上罪行供认不讳？”大主教听完了证词，对他发问。

“是的，我承认。”Q认得干脆，这有什么好推脱，他只是想尽快结束。无论是终生监禁或是死刑都没什么分别，失去了梅林，生活本生就是一座牢笼。

“下面我来宣读审判结果，”大主教抬眼扫了下面骚动的人群接着念到，“根据以上承认罪行，乔弗里·布斯罗伊德，前军情七处法师Q，被判处流放，罚没所有个人财产，终生不得进入暴风城。”旁听席上又一次爆发了不满的混乱，人们仍然叫嚣着要他被处以死刑，而卫兵们的镇压和宣判让他们无可奈何。  
  
“鉴于你在战争中曾作出过杰出的贡献，法庭仁慈地允许你自主选择流放地，并带一件个人财物随行。”

意料之外的审判结果，Q胸中自从被捕后就熄灭的希望又燃起了火苗。他顺着自从听到梅林死讯就一直在脑海里响起的声音不假思索地说道，“北极，我选择去诺森德。”他停顿了一下又继续说道，“我什么都不带走，我只要梅林。”

 


	2. Chapter 2

_叮——铛——叮——铛——叮——铛——_

_Q被一阵规律的金属敲击声吵醒。他有点费力地睁开眼睛，一阵眩晕来袭迫使他又紧紧闭上。他摸索着从腰间的布袋里摸出一小管药剂喝下，轻轻摇晃脑袋，直到确认眩晕消失才他重新睁开双眼。_

_他在一间木屋里醒来，躺在一张简陋的行军床上，倾斜的屋顶几乎压到他鼻尖。Q稍稍支起身子循着声音的源头望去，发现了一个正在修补护甲的高大光头男人。那男人裸着双臂，正在认真地敲打一小块金属。上臂的肌肉随着敲打的节奏规律地绷紧舒张，那块发红的金属很快在他手里被敲打成一块腿甲的形状。然后他放下锤子，夹起那片腿甲放到一旁的水桶里。_

_Q看得入迷，脱口而出，“护甲还是油淬比较好，用水容易变形开裂。”_

_那男人随口哼了一句表示同意，然后蹙起两条眉毛做出了一个惋惜的表情，依旧盯着手中的活计答道，“前线补给不足了，没办法。其实护甲最好还是先水后油，特别适合甲片这种形状复杂，截面不均匀的——”然后他好像突然意识到床上的人已经醒了，放下手里的东西随手披了件外袍走过来。“嘿，kid，你醒了。感觉还好吗？”_

_“我怎么了？这是哪？”Q也刚刚反应过来他是在一间陌生的屋子里醒来。_

_“传送门。那边战场上产生的魔法波动传过来伤到了守在边上的你。这里是白银之手的前线哨站，我们的骑士在巡逻时候发现你昏倒在摇摇欲坠的传送门旁边。”他坐到床边来仔细观察Q。_

_“那可是我们用来撤退的传送门！我在那守着就是怕——”_ _Q激动地坐起来想跳下床。_

_“放松，放松，kid。”男人揉了揉Q的鬈发安抚他，“骑士们穿过传送门找到了在另一边守护的法师，帮助军情七处的人另换了撤退点。只是你一直昏迷不醒，那边就拜托我们先把你带离战场。传送门的那头虽然是直接承受波动但是好像你受的影响最大，保险起见骑士们只好把你先送回哨站。”_

_“是老毛病了，我好像总是对法力波动更敏感一点。”他摇摇手里的空玻璃瓶，“喝了药剂就会缓解的。”_

_“还是谨慎一点，检查一下你身上是否还有残留。”说着便在Q面前的空气里划起法阵。_

_“你是法师？”Q很惊讶。_

 _“_ _显而易见。”男人手不停，仍然专注于检测。“不过会打铁的法师可并不多见？”_

_“你是梅林！”Q惊呼，“白银之手骑士团的梅林！”_

_“看来我是声名远扬了？”梅林挑起一边的眉毛，按按Q的肩膀示意他躺下。_

_“是我的导师……”Q窝在枕头里，声音有点闷闷的。“他总是拿你当个反面典型，批评我不好好研究法术却去抢矮人的活，跟你一样是个……”他小心斟酌着用词。_

_“异端。”梅林立刻反应过来他说的是哪个老头子，那语气和表情一下子鲜活地跳进他脑子里。“这么多年过去紫罗兰城还是这么迂腐吗。在战时他们那些法术能保他们多久。哼，我忘记了，他们自己和战争一样危险。那年因为研究召唤恶魔玩脱了的老家伙有多少？得有一打了。”_

_梅林话里毫不掩饰的嘲讽让Q瑟缩了一下。“……所以我拒绝了议会的邀请去了军情七处。比起纯粹的研究，开发一些更有实用性的魔法更加适合我。”_

_“你做的对。”梅林收起法阵赞许的看着他，“眼下，能保证自己活下去并且有能力保护自己爱的人才是最重要的。不过现在，”梅林又揉了揉他的头发，“你最好再接着睡一会儿,kid.”_

_Q偏头看着梅林又走回锻炉边，他手指的触感还留在头顶。他明明最讨厌别人摸他头发，也最讨厌别人拿他当个孩子。_

 _“我叫Q！”他突然想起自己还没跟梅林讲过自己的名字。_

_“Q。”梅林停下手里的活，发音饱满圆润，低沉的声音直直撞进Q的耳朵。“晚安，虽然现在还是下午。”_

_Q在薄毯子底下偷偷翘起了嘴角，在这张不甚柔软的床上枕着叮铛声陷入睡眠。_

 

* * *

叮叮叮叮铛铛——

一阵急促的敲击声搅起Q沉在黑暗里的意识。随后他感到了寒冷，是梅林把锻炉熄了吗。

叮叮叮叮铛铛——

行军床很硬，硌得他身上突出的骨头很痛。

叮叮叮叮铛铛——

他仿佛听见有人在大声喊叫。然后他的意识终于从黑暗里猛地浮出，回到现实里。

他在一间囚室里醒来，睡在冰冷坚硬的石台上。狱卒正在用铁棍敲打牢门叫醒他。Q想起来了，在法庭上他提出只要梅林之后人们就陷入了彻底的混乱。至少四道审判落在他头上，他再不能维持站立，彻底瘫倒在审判台上。仅剩的一点意识只感觉到卫兵们把他从审判台上拖了下来，然后彻底陷入黑暗。

“嘿！醒醒！你有个访客！”伴随这句话的又是一阵敲击。然后Q听到由远及近的脚步声，项上的颈环发烫，限制了他的声音和魔法。狱卒打开牢门，他坐起身看见一位独眼骑士走进来。

“Q，法庭同意了你的要求。”圣骑士加拉哈德单刀直入。Q眼中转过一阵欣喜，他张嘴想要道谢，最终还是用眼神表达了谢意。圣骑士的目光落到Q的颈环上，然后又转到狱卒的脸上。

“我想我们需要一些单独的谈话的时间。”

“是的，加拉哈德大人。”狱卒读懂了他话里的重音，解开禁制退出了牢房。

“他们同意你带走梅林，”圣骑士走近Q坐到他旁边。“但是白银之手那边还需要调解，梅林也需要做一些伪装，所有手续完成之后你将立即启程。”

“谢谢你，加拉哈德。”

“今天法庭上的事，”他停顿了一下，“艾格西他——”

“没关系的。”Q打断了骑士不知怎么开口的道歉。“艾格西终有一天会明白。”

“梅林对艾格西来说也是很重要的导师，那孩子还没从悲痛中缓过来。他笃信圣光，一时接受不了这样的事情。”

“可是梅林，梅林终究是不一样的。”Q也曾虔诚地向圣光祈祷，不同的是，艾格西求到的是失去了一只眼睛但依然活生生站在他面前的导师，而Q等来的却是一纸讣告和一具冰冷的尸体。

“冰冠冰川下面，到底发生了什么？”Q还是不敢直接问出来。

圣骑士久久没有开口，仅剩一只的眼睛凝视着斑驳的砖墙，仿佛透过这看到冰封的北极，冰冠冰川下的战场。

那正是战争进行到最焦灼的时候。皇家药剂师协会的背叛让联盟和部落措手不及，双方都损失了大部分兵力退守在战场之外。弗塔根公爵的死讯让悲愤交加的瓦里安国王更坚定了收复幽暗城的决心。在远征期间一直留守在暴风城的Q负责和普罗德摩尔女士一起协助国王亲自率军潜入幽暗城，而梅林则驻守在冰冠冰川，和白银之手一起清扫战场上遗留的瘟疫。自从天谴之门事件之后就再没收到梅林的消息，Q一直心神不宁。结束了幽暗城的任务，他收到了一封轻飘飘的讣告，上面只是说梅林英勇战死。Q不相信是真的，每天虔诚的向圣光祈祷，然而等来的却是跟战士一起凯旋归来的尸体。

白银之手大法师的死并没有那么惊天动地，单挑冰龙手刃恶魔之类也只存在于史诗和传奇。结束梅林生命的只是一枚小小的，不稳定的工程地雷，甚至不知是哪一方埋下的。梅林的小队正在巡逻，寻找被藏匿起来的瘟疫罐车，他在呼啸的寒风里听到了一声细微而不详的咔嗒声，爆炸来得突然而迅速，他只来得及撑开能量护盾护住身后的艾格西和哈里。地雷炸断了梅林的两条腿，哈里和艾格西两人一起都没能用圣光止住血。梅林的身体在冰雪中渐渐失了温度，他终究没能撑过回到营地。

“骑士团会永久保留梅林的阶职，并以他的名字命名。”独眼骑士最后这样说道。

Q听完后默默良久，眼泪一点点地从镜片后面滴落。哈利想像梅林那样安慰地揉揉他的鬈发，可最终手还是落到他单薄的肩膀上。

“梅林的遗嘱，他把一切都留给了你。但是你的个人财产被罚没，梅林的遗物也一同被没收。我以给继任梅林做参考为由要了他的研究笔记，这也许是我能留下的唯一一点东西。”

“谢谢你，哈里，谢谢你。”Q再开口，却是哈里熟悉的语气，梅林的语气。

“我该走了。”圣骑士站起身，拍了拍Q的肩膀。“照顾好梅林，也照顾好你自己。”

“加拉哈德，”Q叫住他。“帮我最后一个忙。给007传句话，叫他看好我的金币，别让它们丰满了贵族老爷们的钱袋子。”

 

-tbc-


	3. Chapter 3

“进去！”

Q被推搡进底舱的一个小房间里，随身的皮箱也被粗鲁地扔进来。

“每天会有人给你送饭的，”限制行动的锁链被解下来，“到北极之前最好老实点。”

房门被狠狠关上，整个房间陷入黑暗。Q叹口气，摸索着把那只被魔法伪装成皮箱的棺椁珍重地摆好，然后打响指召唤出一缕火焰。火光照亮了递到他手边的一盏油灯。

“007。”Q接过油灯点燃，放回床边的小桌上。小小的灯光照得桌边男人晦暗不清。

“等你好久了。”特工敲敲桌上一个小箱子。“东西给你拿来了。”

Q走过去打开，小皮箱是里满满的金币。让加拉哈德带的那句话虽然是自己的刻意为之，可他现在却不知道该说什么好。

“Q。”邦德的脸出现在灯下，他突然发现特工眼角的皱纹原来这么深。“我很担心你。”

他发现自己连一句‘谢谢，我很好’也说不出来。他突然恍惚的想起邦德的年纪原来是和梅林一样大的。Q最终只能有点用力地合上箱子，摇摇头。

“你是我们最好的军需官。”前军需官觉得他的特工今天话真多，好像梅林从前在他耳边絮絮叨叨的样子。

“马上开船了，想和我一起去北极吗？”Q强行收拾好情绪，像平时一样回了他一句。

特工轻轻笑了笑，又恢复了他平日的样子。邦德学着梅林揉了揉他的鬈发，“他对你有很高的期望，别辜负了他。”

随后特工掏出炉石，消失在一片光晕之中。

船舱里又恢复了昏暗，Q毫不珍惜地把小箱子里的金币都倒出来，从箱子夹层里掏出一本破破烂烂的卷了边的笔记本。克尔苏加德的研究笔记，Q用力攥着它。梅林，可能要让你失望了。他把金币收回箱子放到桌上，把梅林和笔记一起抱在怀里，蜷在小床上。

Q盯着黑暗里的一点灯光，没来由地想起了矿道地铁里一闪一闪的检修灯。

 

_Q觉得自己和梅林应该是暴风城里最常使用矿道地铁的人类了。_

_横穿了海湾的矿道地铁连接了暴风城和藏于群山中的矮人王国铁炉堡。当Q还在紫罗兰城做学徒的时候就喜欢溜到暴风城乘地铁去铁炉堡逛逛，做了军需官之后则是常常和梅林一起去，那是他们晚饭后散步的保留节目，也感谢发达的地铁让他们经常散步散到另一个国家。他们有时候是去补充零件，有时候是拜托矮人工匠打一件新的护甲，或者一起去看侏儒的新发明。更多的时候他们只是静静地坐在大锻炉旁边，看着红热的钢水倾泄而下。很暖，Q这么评价到，梅林没有说话，只是静静看着他被映红了的脸。大锻炉是铁炉堡的心脏，只要那心脏没有冷却，炽热的血液就会永远的流动，Q总是会这样痴迷地看上好久，梅林也总是会把他拽走，提醒他看多了会灼坏眼睛。_

_当然Q也怂恿过梅林去参加地铁站底下地搏击俱乐部，他也很惊奇梅林没用一点魔法就把对手轻松打趴下。我押了你赢，Q在梅林上场前挥着手中的彩票跟他说。大法师的眉头蹙成了八字，对着年轻人嘴角的狡黠笑容无奈地摇摇头，脱下外袍递到他手上，然后纵身跳进了竞技场。Q和其他的赌徒一样捏着彩票握着栏杆大声的加油呐喊，他甚至半个身子都探进场内。梅林挥着一柄重剑与对手战斗，是战场上的潇洒身形。Q还记得当年集结时候的情景，梅林冲在前面，左手持法杖，右手提着重剑。被邪能染成绿色的天空不断有地狱火落下，梅林绣着银色符文的长袍在末日的焚风里翻飞。他一剑斩下冲过来的地狱犬的头颅，口中吟唱起法咒，法杖上的宝石发出嗡鸣，绿色的鲜血从剑尖滴落。而此时的梅林少了战时的肃杀，多了一份游刃有余的从容，三个对手都被他用剑背拍晕。梅林上来的时候Q不顾一切地开心地扑进了他怀里，鼻尖擦过他颈窝闻到了淡淡的汗味。梅林笑着把他拉开，Q有点不好意思的搓搓鼻尖，然后又开心地晃晃手中赢的钱说请梅林吃饭。这本来就是我挣的钱，梅林表示不满，最后他们也只是去酒馆一起喝了一杯。_

_Q最喜欢的还是地铁里那一段透明的海底隧道。Q对梅林只是在地铁上看过这一段表示了惊讶，终于在一天的饭后散步时间里拐着梅林跳了地铁。虽然跳的时候踉跄了一下，差点摔了一跤。这里真的很美，两段全透明的隧道穿过海底，Q兴奋的拖过梅林的手拉着他到透明的墙壁边，像献宝一样一一指给他看。长长的水草像树林一样笔直地从白沙间窜出来，鱼群穿梭其间，不时从他们的头顶游过。Q指给梅林看海底的两艘沉船，给他讲沉船宝藏的传说，在残骸里进进出出的寻宝潜水员似乎印证了Q的说法。年轻人一直滔滔不绝地讲着 ，给梅林看游在水底的娜迦，给他看不时张开的巨大贝壳。梅林也受到了他热情的感染，两人一起趴在玻璃上看个不停，差点压歪了他高而挺的鼻子。Q看着看着忽然神秘地数起秒来，倒数结束的时候他猛拉着梅林回头，只看见一只巨大的水怪冲他们游过来。它似乎完全没注意到隧道里得意的Q和震惊的梅林，只是优雅地挥动它巨大的鳍转身游走。梅林果断地把这项活动列入到二人饭后的报保留节目里，虽然当天他们因为不敢从半路跳上地铁而走维修通道穿越了半个海湾。Q和梅林都很喜欢这里，看着随海流轻轻摆动的水草和自由的鱼群，心里总会宁静许多。隧道里除了偶尔呼啸而过的地铁总是安静的，水声漫漫将二人包围。_

 

水声慢慢将自己包围。Q现在也这么觉得。船开起来了，也许是他的错觉，也许是因为他在底舱的缘故。去往诺森德的航行是漫长的，幽闭和黑暗一直折磨着他，更不用说遇上风浪时的摇晃。Q只能抱紧装着梅林的箱子，缩在床上，尽可能的去想点别的事情，好让他忘记眼前的痛苦。

 

_Q痛恨一切远离地面的交通方式。_

_这就是为什么他格外精通传送门法术。比起水面上的摇晃和飞上天空的眩晕，传送时候轻微的撕裂感简直不算什么。_

_他第一次真正的飞行是因为梅林。_

_那天他收到了梅林的口信，要他去法师塔见面。Q爬了好多层旋转楼梯，几乎要转晕的时候才终于在藏书室找到了梅林。光头法师一见到他就二话不说地搂过他往窗口走去，然后直接跳出了宽大敞开的窗子——跳上了停在窗口的狮鹫。_

_Q还停在梅林搂住他的震惊和欣喜里，当他意识到他们已经远离自己心爱的大地母亲时，他们脚下的法师塔已经缩成了玩具般大小。_

_他的尖叫被迎面而来的风噎在嗓子里，后知后觉地慌乱起来。他在狮鹫上不安地扭动，随即被梅林牢牢按住。别动。梅林几乎贴着他耳朵说。梅林握住他紧张的有些僵硬的手，引导他抓住鞍上的握把，然后环着他，抓住了旁边的握把。梅林从来没有离他这样近过，他感觉热度从梅林紧贴他后背的胸膛传来，他也确定梅林感觉到了他因为紧张和寒冷的微微颤抖。他的耳朵尖红了，他希望梅林没有发现。_

_他有点长了的卷发被吹拂到梅林脸上，法师袍在他们身后被风吹起猎猎声响，Q感觉到了安定，不再有那种脱离了地面的恐慌。他们飞过法师塔，飞过大教堂，飞出了暴风城。梅林操纵狮鹫降低了高度，Q感觉他的脚几乎能碰到艾尔文森林的树。接着他们继续下降，穿过浓密的树冠，飞过闪金镇的酒馆和铁铺，飞过列队巡逻的骑兵，飞过种满南瓜的农场，飞过石碑湖。平静的湖面映出了他们的倒影，狮鹫的脚爪掠过水面，激起涟漪，打碎了映像。梅林把手覆到了Q被风吹得发冷的手上，更紧一些地把他搂在怀里。_

_最后他们降落在了法师塔后面的高地上。此时夜幕已经降临，艾泽拉斯的双月已升上天空，他们靠着狮鹫偎在一起。Q望着满天星斗，掌下是狮鹫顺滑的毛皮，他的心脏依然没有平静，在胸腔里激烈地跳动。因为飞行，也因为梅林。_


End file.
